


Caught in a Lie

by BeccaAnne814



Series: Christmas/New Year’s Stories [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-12-01 01:25:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11475687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeccaAnne814/pseuds/BeccaAnne814
Summary: Your mother thinks you're dating Bucky, but he has no clue you even like him.  What happens when he interrupts your FaceTime chat with Mom?





	Caught in a Lie

The storm had hit out of nowhere right before Christmas.  You and the rest of the team had just barely made it back to the compound after the last mission.  Tony deemed it too dangerous for anyone to use the Quinjet to fly back home and all of the roads had been closed due to the weather.  It looked as though everyone would be spending Christmas together in New York.  

You dreaded having to make the call to tell your mother that you wouldn't be home for the holiday.  Your family was huge and very close.  This would be your first Christmas away from them.  Your mother already hated the idea of you being an Avenger.  She wanted you to get married and have lots of babies, but you weren't ready for that yet.  Maybe someday, but right now you were happy helping your teammates save the world.  Especially because one of your teammates was the sexiest man you'd ever laid your eyes on.  Good thing he was your boyfriend.  Well, he wasn't exactly your boyfriend.  That's just what your mother thought.  In a moment of desperation, you blurted out the lie and now she wouldn't let it go.

You'd never told Bucky how you felt about him.  How would that conversation go? "So, Bucky, I'm completely in love with you, and my mom already thinks we're dating.  Want to get married and let me have your babies?"  It's not that relationships between team members was forbidden, you just didn't think he felt the same way you did.  You wanted to tell him, and maybe someday you would, but right now it was best to keep things the way they were.  You just had to make sure he never met your mother.

You left the team arguing in the common room over who would get to use the Quinjet first once the storm died down and went to your room.  You propped up your tablet at the end of the bed and lay down on your stomach.  You decided that this conversation needed to be face to face, so you pulled up FaceTime and called your mom.

"(Y/N) (Y/L/N)!" your mother shouted as she popped up on the screen.  "Where are you young lady?"

"I'm sorry, Mom," you apologized.  "I'm stuck in the middle of a blizzard and I'm not going to make it home this year."

"What do you mean you're not going to make it home this year?" your mother continued to shout.

You hung your head and listened to your mother continue to rant about you running off to play the hero while she was stuck at home worrying about you every day.  She went on to remind you that your siblings had done the right thing and stayed home, gotten married and were currently giving her fat grandbabies.  You were so busy trying to tune her out that you didn't hear your door open.

"Everything okay in here, doll?" Bucky asked as he started walking toward you.

_Oh no!  Go away!  Go away, right now!  This is a disaster.  You can't be here right now!  If Mom finds out you're here, I'm so busted._

You tried to shoo him back out the door without your mom noticing what you were doing, but she was too quick for you.  "Who's that?  Is that a man?  Is that Bucky?"

Bucky's eyebrows shot up when he heard his name.  "Yes, it's Bucky, but he can't stay, can you Buck?  He's got some important business to take care of right now."

_Please get the hint and leave!  No, don't keep walking over here!  Great, he's getting closer to the bed!  What I am going to do?  Why won't he just leave?_

"I don't have anything to do right now," he told you as he lay on the bed next to you.  "Who are you talking to?"

_This was a nightmare.  It has to be a nightmare because this cannot be happening right now.  Any minute I'm going to wake up.  Any minute. . . Please let me wake up!_

"Well it's about time!" your mother exclaimed as she caught sight of Bucky beside you.  "(Y/N) has told me so much about you.  I was wondering when I was finally going to meet the mysterious Bucky."

 _If someone is listening, would you please allow a hole to open up and swallow me right now?  Falling into a bottomless pit would be so much better than what is about to happen._   

"Well, Mom, this is Bucky.  Bucky, this is my mom.  Now you've met, but I really think Bucky needs to leave right now.  You're forgetting about that thing you told Steve you'd help him with, right?"  You looked at Bucky, pleading with your eyes for him to get the hint, but your mom was too quick for you.

"(Y/N)!  I'm finally getting to meet your boyfriend, be quiet and let me talk to the boy!"

At your mother's words, both your and Bucky's eyes grew large.  This was it.  This was the moment you'd been dreading for months.

"Yeah, (Y/N)," Bucky admonished as he turned back to your mother on the screen.  "I've been dying to talk to your mom, so shush."

_What's going on?  Why is he playing along?  What am I going to do?  I just can't lay here next to him and let this keep going, can I?  I have to put a stop to this now.  I have to just tell mom that he's not my boyfriend, that I lied to make her happy.  She's going to kill me.  Forget about Hydra, they're nothing compared to Mom when she's angry with me.  This is it.  This is the end._

Bucky threw his arm over your shoulders and pulled you closer to him.  You wanted to interrupt him and set the record straight, but you were rendered speechless.  Bucky was going on and on about the wonderful things he'd heard about your mother and she was eating it up.  He was even flirting with her and she was flirting right back!  

"I know this must be hard for you, not having (Y/N) home for Christmas," he continued.  "I guess I should go ahead and tell you that I was supposed to come with her.  She wanted it to be a surprise, didn't you doll?"

 _What?  Where did that come from?  Oh, he's good!_

"Yes!  Yes, I was bringing Bucky home with me this year to surprise you, Mom."

"That's the sweetest thing!" your mother gushed, completely buying the whole charade.  "You've definitely found a keeper there, young lady.  Don't go screwing it up!"  She turned and looked over her shoulder for a second.  "I smell something burning, your father must be in the kitchen.  Bucky, you keep my baby safe, do you hear?"

"Yes, ma'am," he agreed.  "I won't let anything happen to her.  Have a Merry Christmas."

"You two have a Merry Christmas as well.  (Y/N), once the weather lets up, you bring that boy back home for a proper introduction, do you hear?"

_That's definitely not going to happen!  I'll be lucky if he's even still speaking to me once this conversation is over.  I'm going to owe him so big after this.  What is he going to make me do to repay him?_

"Okay, Mom.  I love you."

"I love you, too, baby."

 _Please don't hang up!  Keep talking, please Mom!  I don't know what I'm going to do once this call ends._   

"So, I'm your boyfriend?" Bucky asked once the call had ended.

You cringed as you cautiously met his eyes.  "I can explain, Buck."

"Oh, no!  I think I understand perfectly."  There was a gleam in his eyes as one corner of his mouth lifted in a sly grin.

_Oh, crap!  Why is he grinning like that?  What does he mean?  Why is this happening to me?  What I have I ever done to deserve this?  I'm a good person, I help save the world for heaven's sake!_

"Wh. . .what do you mean?" you squeaked out.

Bucky let out a short laugh as he rose from the bed, pulling you up with him.  "You have one of those mothers, am I right?"

"Yeah, yeah you're right.  She's one of those mothers."  You were desperate to agree with him, hoping he'd just leave it alone and forget it ever happened.

"So, why me?" he asked as he ran a finger down your arm.

"Why you?"

_Why you?  Crap, crap, crap, crap, crap!  I need a good lie.  Something he's going to believe._

"You just happened to be walking past one day when I was on the phone with her," you lied.

"Liar," he whispered, a look coming over his face that you couldn't identify.

_Great, he knows I'm lying.  Why is he looking at me like that?  What is he doing?  Is he?  No, he's not going to. . ._

Bucky leaned down and brushed his lips over yours.  Your arms instinctively wrapped around his neck as he drew you closer to him.  You let out a moan and his tongue swept past your lips to tangle with yours.  This was everything you'd hoped it would be and more.  You were completely caught up in the kiss, your hands desperately tugging at his long locks, trying to bring him as close to you as you could. 

Bucky eventually pulled away from you, resting his forehead against yours as you caught your breath.  Your eyes slowly opened to find him staring at you, a grin on his face.  

_Did that really just happen?  Oh, wow!  That was amazing!  I can't believe Bucky just kissed me!  Please, oh please, don't let this be a dream!_

"You should have said something," he admonished.

"I didn't think you felt that way about me," you tried to explain.

_If I had known, I'd definitely said something a whole lot sooner!  Why didn't I say something sooner!  Who knows how long I could've been kissing Bucky!  Weeks!  Months!  I'm such an idiot!  I'm so glad you decided to walk into my room tonight.  This is the best Christmas, ever!_

"So, I guess we'll be heading to your parents' house for New Years, huh?"

_You have no idea what you just signed yourself up for, buddy!  My family is going to eat you alive!_

You laughed as you pulled him back down for another kiss.  Santa definitely made good on your Christmas wish this year!


End file.
